Come what may
by Aleli.aya
Summary: Les âmes damnées ont elles droit au pardon éternel ? SSHG Après n'avoir pu sauvé la jeune griffonne durant l'été, le maitre des potion commence à enquêter sur le mystérieux comportement de son étudiante.
1. prologue : Une pensee pour le traitre

Prologue : « pensées pour le traître »

Severus Snape

Encore une fois … Encore une fois j'avance dans ces cachots, dans ses cachots… J'erre parmi ces êtres infâmes, viles créatures au service de la plus horrible d'entre elle : Le seigneur des ténèbres.   
Cela faisait deux ans que le maître de potions de Poudlard était revenu au « service » de Voldemort. Celui-la même revenu d'entre les morts dans le seul but d'asservir le monde des sorciers et ce pour …son seul plaisir a priori.

C'est avec un grand étonnement, que ce matin, le maître des potions avait reçue lors de l'arriver des hiboux une lettre de son amante la dénommée Némésis… Évidement c'était un code de son maître Voldemort pour de ne pas éveiller les soupçons du vieux directeur de l'Académie de sorcellerie d'Angleterre, afin pouvoir correspondre avec son serviteur et espion … du moins penser t-il …La soi-disant amante du professeur lui donnée rendez-vous le plus vite possible chez elle pour parler d'une chose importante et essentiel dans l'évolution de leur couple, c'est-à-dire que l'expedit « rice »(donc « teur ») souhaitait parler de toute urgence de futurs plans a priori récemment concoctés par le roi de la cruauté et ce dans le manoir de ce dernier.

C'est ainsi que Severus Snape avançait a contre cœur dans les couloir des cachot du manoir de vous savez qui. Celui ci avait ensorcelé sa demeure afin que le seul lieu possible pour l'arrivée et le départ de ses fideles serviteurs par transplanage se situe au plus profond des sous-sols du manoir. Severus se dépêcha, il ne devait pas faire attendre son « maître ».

Cependant lors de son avancée dans le couloir des cellules, spécialement réservées pour les rares prisonniers que se permettait de garder Voldemort, une voix faible, mélancolique mais au combien grisante, attira son attention en une douce chansonnette : « come what may ». Malgré son envoûtement soudain, Snape ne put se permettre de s'arrêter et ne put donc qu'apercevoir des longs cheveux châtain et ondulé qui coulaient le long d'un oreiller dans un coin peu éclairé d'une des cellules. Ce n'est que lorsque qu'il détourna son regard pour ne pas oublier sa mission, que telle une gifle un flot de pensées vins le percuter de pleine face. Dans sa fascination il avait oublié de baisser lentement sa garde afin d'entendre les pensées des plus faibles serviteurs des ténèbres et le retour a la réalité lui fut brutale. Il n'eut pas longtemps à comprendre quelle etait la raison de l'effervescence des jeunes recrut qui errait dans les sous-sols de la demeure du seigneur des ténèbres. Dans une pièce en bas de l'escalier discuter deux idiots dont le professeur de potion ignorai même leur nom tellement ils etaient insignifiants pour Voldemort et ses plus proche serviteurs.

« Tu as vu la nouvelle »

« Oui il paraît que c'est Malefoy qui la ramenée »

« Aie. Ca va être difficile de pouvoir l'approcher son nouveau jouer du moins en un seul morceau. »

« Nan mais tu ne sais pas ? Elle est en libre dispos. Enfin plus ou moins, il faut qu'en même demander l'autorisation au maître... Malefoy lui a offert pour se faire excuser ses erreurs. »

« Pourtant une simple fille, bien que j'admette quelle soit à mon goût, puisse excuser des erreurs aussi importante que celles qu'il a commises ? »

« Il paraît qu'elle vaut beaucoup plus que tu ne le pense... le maître etait très fière de Malefoy. Un cadeau rare et estimable lui a–t-il même dit ! »

Snape n'eut pas la possibilité d'entendre la suite de la discussion entre les deux hommes étant arrivés haut de l'escalier, mais ce qu'il avait entendu fut assez pour provoquer en lui un grand malaise.

Merlin, faites que j'ai tord...

Cependant le professeur de potion n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur le sujet car une nouvelle claque mentale le prenait. Cette fois elle fut tout autre. Un silence pesant envelopper la pièce et ceux qui s'y trouvaient, tout ce que Snape pouvait entendre, etait des ricanements vicieux venant de toutes les têtes encapuchonnées du moins de leurs pensées. Un seul être présent dans la pièce semblais penser : le plus lâche, faible et stupide de tous ... Queudver .Celui ci se trouver à gauche du grand siège en cuir noire sur lequel trônait Voldemort. A la droite du seigneur des ténèbres se trouvais Malefoy celui c n'afficher pas ses pensées aussi clairement que l'autre idiot mais avait le regard curieux et malsain.

De son côté Queudver chantonnait joyeusement une étrange comptine :

« Le traître sera mort ce soir !

Et moi j'aurai toute la gloire !

Plus qu'un des monstres à rayer,

Et je serai son préférer !

Plus que trois...

Deux...

Un... »

Cependant l'immonde serviteur n'eut pas le tant de voir sa prédiction s'accomplir car en l'entendant le maître des potions s'etait préparer. Ainsi avant qu'il ne lui arrive quoi que ce soit, Snape laissa échapper de sa main une potion de sa composition et un épais nuage noir envahis la pièce laissant les Mangemorts dans l'incompréhension la plus totale et leur maître dans une colère dont la couleur ne s'éloignait guère de celle de l'épaisse brume qui l'entouré.

« Tuer-le ! Tuez ce traître infâme ! » Ordonna-t-il, mais ses sbires perdus dans les ténèbres n'osez lacer un sort de peur de malencontreusement tirer sur leur maître ou au moins sur leurs compagnons. De toute façon le dit traître qui etait rester près de l'entrée avait fuit et jeter déjà des sorts sur les deux Mangemorts se trouvant en bas de l'escalier, qui s'etaient lever alerté par les cris. Apres cela, il s'en fut en courant mettant hors service les quelques gardes se trouvant sur son passage, qui furent pris à dépourvus ignorants ce qui venait de ce passer.

Cependant alors que lui rester seulement le long couloir des cachots à parcourir des cris et des bruits de pas rapides se firent entendre. Mais ce qui lui fit tourner la tête ce n'etait pas tant les bruit mais plutôt une voix dans sa tête comme si on venait de lui donner l'ordre de regarder à droite. Son cœur lui fit faux bon lorsqu' il croisa des yeux marron jaunes au reflet de miel qui semblaient surpris de le voir, cependant il ne vit aucune haine dans ce regard. Il aurait pu parier que ces yeux etait plus agréablement surpris de le voir.

« come what may»

Ce ne fut qu'un murmure mais a ces mots le professeur de potion repartir en courant, revenant tout a coup à la réalité en entendant derrière lui, juste derrière lui les cris des Mangemorts. Ils allaient le rattraper. Il ne lui restait pourtant pas tant que ca à parcourir mais il manquer de temps. Il couru alors de toutes ses forces.

« Et merde ! Juste une ou deux secondes allez ! Juste une ou deux seconde. »

A ce moment un bruit étrange se produit derrière lui. Il se retourna une seconde pour voir ce qu'il se passer et aperçu les Mangemort au sol en un agglomérat de tuniques noires enchevêtrées juste devant la cellule des yeux de couleur miel. Cependant il reprit sa course arriva dans la « salle d'accueil » sous le regard des gardes qui n'eurent pas le temps re réagir et transplana.

Arrivé devant les portes Poudlard il se précipita à l'intérieure des terre de Dumbledore pour être en sécurité et pour le prévenir surtout.

Il avait une, non deux, mauvaises nouvelles à annoncer au directeur.


	2. Chapter 1 : la pluie et l’écarlate

Vala enfin le premier chap dites moi ce que vous en penser desolee mais dans cette fic notre mione va soufrir mais qui croit que c un debut? (haha...)(desolee ")

**

* * *

**

**chap. 1 : « la pluie et l'écarlate »**

Cela faisait un mois que Snape avait du laisser tomber son ancien travail de double espion. Il errait dans les couloirs de Poudlard sans savoir quoi faire. Il était une heure du matin et le pauvre homme s'ennuyait à point ferme :

_Même pas un élève à punir pour me passer les nerfs encore une semaine de ses fichues vacances pour attendre quoi le retour de ces chères têtes vides guidées par le bout du nez, la bouche baveuse, par leur grand Sir monseigneur saint Potter_ !

A la pensée de _ce crétin congénital_ Snape se mis à grincer des dents. Monsieur passait des vacances de roi _chez son plus qu'abruti de copain j'ai nommé Sir Weasley !grrr_ _! S_ous la protection de plus de la moitié de l'Ordre... cela ne va pas l'aider à perdre sa grosse tête . Et pendant que sa Seigneurie se la coulait douce d'un coté de la Grande-Bretagne, de son coté sa meilleure amie était sans doute morte après avoir subi les pires humiliations...

Snape frappa du poing dans le mur à cette idée. Hermione Granger avait beau être cette horrible « miss je sais tout » de Griffondor elle restait néanmoins une de ses élèves et aurait sûrement été une puissante partenaire de l'Ordre. _Au moins elle, elle possédait un cerveau..._ pensa –t-il cyniquement en laissant échapper un petit ricanement amer. Il n'avait rien pu faire pour l'aider et le fait de se savoir incapable de se refaire passer pour un espion auprès de Voldemort, le mettait dan une colère noire ! Même Dumbledore était incapable de savoir si elle était encore en vie ou non.

Le professeur de potions regarda longuement le sang coulait le long de son poing, entre ses doigts, pour aller se rependre en une flaque sur le sol. Comme si la fine pluie qui tombait en cette fin d'août, dans le parc de l'école de magie, tomber d'une couleur étrangement écarlate devant ses yeux. Snape ne put s'empêcher à cette vision à penser au rouge et or de Griffondor. L'or comme le miel qui brille dans ses yeux... Ses yeux qu'il fut le dernier à voir de tout l'Ordre. L'image de cet étrange regard agréablement surpris qui s'etait posé sur lui pendant sa course pour survivre lui vint à l'esprit.

_Mais pourquoi je pense à elle ?_ S'énerva –t-il, chose qui se traduisit physiquement par l'image du maître des cachots de Poudlard se tirant les cheveux en poussant un gros « raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ». Ce qui, ni plus ni moins, eu pour effet de terrifier l'elfe de maison qui passait dans le coin et de lui faire renverser le plateau de thé qu'il emmenait en trottinant au professeur de sortilège résidant un peu plus loin au fond de ce couloir...

L'elfe de maison s'excusa et commença à ramasser les débris de porcelaine en tremblant de tout son long. Snape murmura un bref « pardon »et s'en fut suivant ses pieds là où ils le guidaient. Cependant, il continuait à fulminer en silence, il savait ce par quoi elle avait dû passer et espérait vraiment pour elle qu'elle soit morte car avec un caractère comme le sien les choses n'iraient qu'en s'empirant... Et dire que Potter dans tout ca devait être épargné. La vieille chauve-souris du château, comme aimaient à dire certains de ses élèves, ricana encore une fois. Ce vieux fou de Dumbledore avait dû perdre la tête ! Elle, elle n'avait pas été épargnée et ce à cause de lui, être son amie voilà ce qui lui à coûté... Un rictus apparut sur les lèvres de Snape qui s'imaginait annoncer à saint Potter que son amie avait passé ses derniers jours à satisfaire les plus abjects êtres qui soient sur terre pour la seule raison d'avoir été son amie et entre parenthèse une sang-de-bourbe. Il n'en dormirait plus...

Le professeur Snape qui était arrivé sans s'en rendre compte dans le grand hall, fut sortie de ses pensées par une forte bourrasque. Sans hésiter il se retourna baguette en main prêt à se défendre pour apercevoir une frêle ombre noire tremblante. Se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte, s'appuyant sur celle-ci afin de se tenir debout tout en la maintenant ouverte.

Malgré le bruit de la pluie dehors, Snape compris ce qui secouait ainsi l'ombre : c'etais des sanglots entrecoupés de murmures qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre...

Toujours baguette en main le professeur s'approcha l'entement. Il devina que c'était une femme, elle porter une sorte de cape informe sur elle lui couvrant la tête mais dévoilait ses chevilles fragiles et ses pieds nus rougis par le froid et écorché de partout. Il avait un malaise en lui…non pas comme si il y avait danger mais quelque chose le gêner. Il marcha sur une feuille d'automne rouge comme le sang qui se brisa en un craquement qu'il trouva trop bruyant a son gout. A se son la silhouette prit enfin conscience de l a présence de Severus et leva ses yeux vers celui-ci .L'or…

« Granger ! »

Un sursaut secoua le regard de la jeune femme comme s'il seulement elle se rendait compte de où et avec qui elle était. Elle s'approcha alors de lui et tendis la main vers lui comme pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas une illusion.

Quand la main d'Hermione frôla enfin la joue de son maitre de potion un sourire mélancolique apparu sur son visage avant qu'elle ne s'effondre dans les bras de celui-ci.

« Granger que se passe-t-il ? Répondez ! »

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que Severus compris la raison de son malaise. Du rouge du rouge partout ! Ces image lui était projeter et apparaissaient devant ses yeux a répétition .mais comment…

« Granger ! C'est –vous ? Mais répondez-moi bon sens ! »

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux difficilement et entre ouvrit la bouche pour murmurait toujours ce même sourire sur les lèvres.

« C'était la seule solution…le seul sol…la seule…oui la seule… » Elle semblait partir dans un délire .cependant il devait comprendre il le fallait bien qu'il ne savait pourquoi mais il sentait comme un danger immédiat sur la jeune fille et tout dépendait de sa réponse.

« De quoi ? Quelle solution ? Par Merlin parler moi ! »

Son cœur battait a s'arracher et il lui hurler presque ces mots. Cependant c'est avec une certaine douceur qu'il la secoua.

Elle rouvrit enfin les yeux et leva non sans difficulté sa main vers la joue de son sauveur.

« Il fallait que j'arrive ici .Je ne voulais pas qu'il le voit qu'il le sache .Je ne voulais pas lui donner sa. Je ne devais pas être a lui…pas jusqu'au bout. Il faillait que je parte et puis il faillait que je puisse les voir une dernière fois .ils ont sauvés mon âme … »

Elle se tue des larmes coulais le long de ses joue en le regardant dans les yeux puis tourna son regard comme pour lui montrer quelque chose .C'est alors qu'il vit ! Qu'il comprit son message ! Il la sentit tomber inerte dans ses bras .il la souleva et se précipita dans les couloirs de Poudlard .il avait peur car il sentait son sang coulais sur sa main et se mêler au siens. Non pas que le sang d'Hermione l'écœurer mais elle devait vivre.

Il courait a s'essouffler .il ne pouvais plus respirait mais sans contre-ficher.

Arriver a l'infirmerie il se mit à hurler.

« Pompom ! Pompom !vite !morgane ! Pompom ! »

Celle-ci arriva affoler par les cris d'une voix qu'il ne reconnaissait pas . Elle s'arrêta quand elle reconnut l'homme et qu'elle vit les larmes coulais le long de ses joues.

« Que se passe-t-il Severus » dit-elle en un murmure.

3il lui tendis le corps toujours aussi affolé.

« Elle s'est ouvert les veines ! » dit il en tendant le corps qu'il porter au bout des bras .Pompom le pris pour un ange avec ses larmes sous la lumière de la lune .Un ange noir mais si beau !

« Dépêcher vous bon sang elle ne doit pas mourir ! »

L'infermière pencha les yeux et s'écria quand elle vit la jeune fille dans les bras de l'homme et réagit enfin.

« Poser la sur le lit et aller chercher Dumbledore ! »


	3. Chapter 2 : Reveils ou eveils

voila voilou.

le grand retour

bon je ne sais pas a quelle vitesse je publirai mais je vais essayait de faire mieu que deux par ans lol

merci de m'avoir reveiller Miss Lilith Samael

merci de me lire et bonne fanfic

* * *

**Chap. 2 : « reveils ou eveils »**

"Venez, Severus."

Le directeur aida son professeur de potion à ce lever de son fauteuil puis à s'allonger sur le lit d'à côté.

"Et buvez ça!" sa voix était celle d'un père : elle était a la fois douce et attentive mais ne laissait de place pour aucune réponse ; ou tout du moins a aucune réponse négative. D'ailleurs celui qui en temps normal aurait répondu ne fit aucune difficulté et après avoir regarder son supérieur avec des yeux voiler par la fatigue, but la potion avec confiances et détachement comme si il n'avait pas conscience de se qui faisait .Il s'endormit dans les seconde suivantes. , non sans avoir murmuré un « vieux fou » que le directeur cru déceler dans le nombre de murmures inaudibles qui sortait de sa gorge.

"Expliquez moi Albus comment cela peut il être possible ! Cet homme ne peut être Severus ! Depuis qu'il est rentrée dans l'infirmerie, chacune de ses actions ont étés en opposition total avec l'homme que nous connaissons!"

-Ah ça ma chère Pompom ... Cela fait partie de se qu'un être normal ne pourrait comprendre mais s'il est là à la veiller depuis le retour de miss Granger ce n'est que par ce qu'il cherche son pardon.

-Son pardon ? Mais il ne lui a rien fait… Ce n'est quand même pas lui qui l'a livré a celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom?"

-Mais non ! Mais non ! Qu'allez vous imaginez ? Répondit le vieil homme en rigolant puis il perdit toutes étincelles dans le regard.

-Il veut s'excuser de ne l'avoir sauvée ! il dit cela avec profondeur et sérieux en posant un regard attentionné sur son professeur de potion.

-Que voulez vous dire ? C'est lui qui me la apporter .Faut-il qu'il soit devenue fou pour pensé une telle chose !

-Chut parlez moins fort voyons Pompom. Nous sommes dans une infirmerie toute de même. » Taquina le directeur qui se mit a sourire plein de malice devant celle qui rougissait d'avoir commis ce qu'elle reproche a tout ceux qui entrent dans son sanctuaire.

« Je vais vous laisser vous occuper de vos patients mais …

-Attendez …

-Mais ,disais-je, pour ne pas vous laisser vous poser trop de questions sans réponses tout ce que je pourrais vous dire c'est qu'une âme damnée ne peut espérer trouver son pardon qu'auprès d'une autre. Sur ce, bonne nuit Pompom. »

Cette dernière resta sur place à regarder le directeur s'éloigner, tout en cherchant à mettre en mot une question dont elle avait oublié le sujet même.

Des que Severus ouvrit les yeux il fut prit d'une violente douleur a la tête .La lumière blanche des nuages, qui filtrée par la fenêtre, semblait lui fendre le crane de haut en bas. Il referma les yeux et jura se demandant pourquoi ces fichus elfes de maison n'avait pas fermer les voler de sa chambre. Il mit quelques minutes à comprendre qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre mais à l'infirmerie.

« Il n'y a que c'est idiot de médicomages pour tout mettre dans un blanc à vous filer des migraines ! »

Il entendit les pas très distinctifs de la maîtresse des lieux, sûrement alerté par son grognement, se rapprocher dangereusement.

« Bon aller Severus bien le directeur vous attend des que possible, et ce depuis une heure, dans son bureau ! Prenez cette potion et dépêchez-vous. »

Ce dernier se leva et pris la potion que lui tendait l'infirmière en lui lançant un regard des plus hargneux qu'on lui connaissait capable. Il était persuader quelle se vengeait de son sarcasme habituel. Il but et fit une grimace de dégoût quand le goût immonde du remède entra en contact avec sa langue, cela avait au moins l'avantage de faire cesser la douleur qui résonnait dans sa tête.

Après avoir fait une courte toilette et enfiler des vêtements propres, il retourna vers le lit de son élève afin de vérifier son état avant de partir. Cependant celui-ci était désespérément vide. Au moment où le maître de potion aller faire remarquer cette disparition, Mme Pomfresh passa la tête par la porte de son bureau afin de préciser.

« Au Faite miss Granger se trouve actuellement auprès du directeur »

A ses mots, Snape se raidi et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers le bureau de son supérieur, craignant que celui-ci n'est déjà trop parler.

Cependant en arrivant dans le bureau il lui sembla que son élève semblait surprise de sa présence. Les deux grands yeux dorés le regarder avec un agréable étonnement. Le souvenir des cachots lui jaillit au visage et il dut détourner le regard ne pouvant supporter sa propre culpabilité. Il fit demi-tour vers la porte en s'excusant d'avoir couper leur conversation mais fut stopper avant même d'avoir atteint la poigné.

« Ne soyez pas ridicule Severus, nous ne papotions qu'en vous attendant »

Le ton doux et acidulé du directeur ne le rassurer pas dut tout. Il se sentait pris au piège et ne pouvait supporter le regard de son élève. Il prit son courage à deux mains et retourna vers le directeur et le fixa dans les yeux bien déterminé à ne plus se retourner vers sa némésis. Il se redressa, bloqua ses épaules et se mit à parler avec le plus de détachement possible.

« Et pourquoi donc monsieur le directeur ? »

« Voyez vous mon cher Severus, repris le directeur qui ne semblait pas surpris par ce comportement, Miss Granger ici présente va faire sa rentrer d'ici quelque jours. Cependant il lui faut faire ses achats et j'aurais aimé votre aide pour la protéger lors de son séjour à Londres. »

Il ne pouvait pas, c'était au dessus de ses forces. Ses mains se mirent a tremblait et il eut envie de se mettre a pleurer. « Pleurer ? » c'était parfaitement ridicule, lui le grand maître de potion se laisser aller a une pareille faiblesse .il devait s'éloigné de cette fille.

« Je ne voit pas pourquoi je devrais faire cela Albus, répondit-il si brusquement qu'il entendit son élève sursauté, elle n'est pas de ma maison. Demandez donc a cette chère Minerva elle sera ravit de le faire. Personnellement, j'ai d'autre chose à faire que baby-sitter vos petit griffondor chéris ! »

Sur ce il se retourna, et partit en claquant la porte. Il dévalât l'escalier et s'enfut en courant pour ne s'arrêter qu'en arrivant dans ses appartement. Passé la porte il s'effondra dans ses robes noires et se repliât sur lui-même.

Il resta assis là pendant des heures, ses bras entourant ses genoux comme pour se protéger du monde extérieur.

Il se réveilla le lendemain, allongé sur le sol, à l'entrée de ses appartements. Il jura, alla se préparer et se dirigeât vers la grande salle pour y découvrir une unique place libre à coter de la jeune femme qu'il cherchait à fuir.

Le maître de potion respira un grand coup et alla se poser et se servir une tasse de café bien noir.

Exaspéré par les rires de ses collègues il consentit à tourner la tête et les découvrit entrains de jouer avec une boule de poil rose fluo qui ronronnait entre les mains de sa collègue de métamorphose.

Sa curiosité piquée au vif il demandait

« -Minerva pourriez vous m'éclairer en m'expliquant ce qu'est cette …chose ? Celle –ci rigola avant de répondre.

-Ceci, mon cher Severus, est un cadeau de la part de miss Granger pour me remercier de l'avoir accompagné hier faire ses emplettes, et cela provient de la boutique des frères Weasley.

-J'aurais du mis attendre »

Il se retourna vers sa tasse pour la découvrir vide. Tendant le bras pour prendre la cafetière qui se trouvait déjà dans la mains de la miss-je-sais-tout-j'ai-nommée-Granger. Celle-ci remarquant son geste lui sourit et se tourna vers lui pour le servir. Pendant qu'elle remplissait sa tasse, le regard de son professeur descendit le long du bras à demi nu qui le servait et s'arrêta sur la longue cicatrice qui suivait la ligne des veines de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci surprenant son regard se leva precipitament et contourna la table, elle s'excusa auprès des professeurs prétextant devoir se préparer pour la soirée avant s'enfuir d'un pas rapide. C'est à ce moment là, que le professeur de potion se rendit compte de l'extrême minceur de son élève.

« Tu t'attendais a quoi après un séjour chez tonton Voldi ??? »

Il s'étouffa dans sa tasse en s'entendant penser un pareille surnom et dut sortir de la salle avec toute la dignité qui lui restait, les vêtement recouvert de café.

« Elle me rend fou … »

* * *

voila 

juste ue petit entree en matiere bientot un professeur de potion perdu avec tout plein de question


	4. Chapter 3 : Le jeux des devinettes

Tadaaaa . Me revoila

Voici un new chapitre . Merci pour le rewiew . Et n'hesiter pas a me faire part de vos impressions . Ca m'aide a avancer et a mieux ecrire.

Le dernier chapitre etait vite fais . mais celui ci j'en suis fiere il pose les base de mon intrigue (enfin une partie).

Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes mais j'espere que ce chapitre vous plaira

bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre trois « Le jeux des devinettes »**

Le sombre professeur passa sa journée enfermer dans ses cachots. Il avait besoin de méditer sur son comportement des jours derniers, il était perdu. Il ne se ressembler plus. A croire que la jeune fille l'avait totalement ensorcelé.

« Et puis quoi encore ! Il était l'espion le plus efficace de la guerre … Etait … Le problème était bien là… Il ne servait à rien … Non !!! Dumbledore avait besoin de lui et ce n'était pas une idiote griffondore qui allait le déstabiliser !»

Mais il savait bien que le problème ne venait pas de la jeune fille. Certes il pouvait lui avoir trouver un charme certain en passant dans les geôles, mais comment ne pas trouver la pureté d'une beauté suprême perdu dans les ténèbres ?

Mais ici dans ce château … Elle n'était qu'une élevé et dans l'esprit du maître de potion elle ne pouvait pas avoir de charme car elle était une élève. Il ne pouvais même pas se posait la question. Il avait fais un choix et il s'y tenait.

« Les élèves ne sont que des élèves et ne peuvent être autre chose. Ils ne peuvent être ni femme désirable, ni adulte responsable, ni même investigateur plus ruser que l'espion qu'il était. »

Qu'il était … la vérité était et sera toujours la même. Il n'était plus rien, il ne servait a rien. Il n'était pas même capable de sauvais une simple élevé…

Il avait enfin trouver … Ni charme naturelle, ni ensorcellement. Elle n'était pas un de ses désirs, qu'il soit refoulé ou non. Elle n'était qu'une preuve de son inutilité. Un nouvel échec qui s'additionné à tous ceux qui avait rythmé sa vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il ne serait jamais un héros. Il avait même échouer dans son rôle d'espion et n'avais pu sauvé une innocente. Il mérité une récompense pour ne même pas être capable de faire une sortie digne de se nom.

Sa sortie… Il n'avait pas encore réellement à son échappée sauvage. Il était persuadé qu'ils allaient le rattraper. Il avait beau avoir une certaine endurance physique, la course n'avait jamais était sa spécialité.

Il se força a se remémoré cette scène. Certes il courrait vite mais il pouvait entendre leur respiration rauque et presque sentir leur souffle contre sa nuque.

Et puis ces cris. Ils étaient par terre. Comment aurait ils put tous tomber. Si le sol était glissant il aurait chuté aussi. Ou bien son arrêt devant la geôle lui avait permis d'y caper ? La geôle ! C'était elle ! Elle l'est avais fait tomber. Mais comment ? Pourquoi ?

Il s'entité ses jambe se dérobé sous lui.

Ni héros, ni preux chevalier. Rien un espion manqué sauvait par la princesse du griffon. Il s'était enfui et elle l'avait sauvée. Quand il l'avait vu dans derrière les barreau il savait … Il savait qu'elle savait a quoi s'attendre.

« Mon dieu ! » Elle s'avait que ça serait pire après l'avoir aider. Et elle l'avait fait. Stupides Griffondors et leur courage plein le cœur.

Il se sentait nauséeux. Son départ n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses pour elle. Voila pourquoi elle était toujours en vie, Qu'il ne l'avait pas achevé après « leur premier tour de passe ».

Il allais vomir .Qu'avait-elle endurés ?

Il fut sortie de son monde par l'horloge, dont la sonnerie lui rappela que l'heure du banquer d'accueil arrivée.

Il partie vers la grande salle pour accueillir ceux qui allaient le rendre fou par leur idiotie pour les sept prochaines années à venir. Cependant à quelques pas de la grande salle il fut interrompt, par une voix roque qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

Il est ralentie sont pas, et avança discrètement à l'angle suivant il est reconnu Potter et son chien-chien.

Il ne put voir le visage de la personne a qui appartenait la voix, mais reconnu leur interlocuteurs à sa crinière. C'était la partie manquante du trio d'or. Cependant les retrouvailles n'avaient pas l'air chaleureuses.

En effet, le rouquin semblait passablement énervé et Potter … Potter quant à lui sembler être torturés et pinçait les lèvres d'un air contrit.

« Les garçons… »

Cette voix ne ressemble en rien à celle d'une fille de son age et encore moins à la voix suraigue et énervante de la miss-je-sais-tout. Il Trouvait les vibrations graves presque mélodieuses et envoûtantes. Mais pourquoi ne l'avais t-il pas encore entendu ?

Il est vrai que l'excuse au déjeuné précèdent n'avait été qu'un murmure et ainsi ne semblé pas paraître différent de sa voix habituelle

Il réalisa qu'elle était semblable a celle qu'il avait entendu le soir de son retour.

Sur l'instant il l'avait associé à la fatigue et à l'épreuve qu'elle avait endure pour revenir au château. Mais maintenant, il savait.

Elle avait passé plus d'un mois dans le cachot du maître des ténèbres. Sa voix n'était plus celle qui lui avait chanter se doux refrain. Elle était écorchée par le cri qu'elle avait poussé sous les tortures. Il sentie encore une nouvelle nausée arrivé mais la hausse du ton des ses élèves l'interpella et le sortie de ses pensées.

« -Tu ne nous as pas donné une seule nouvelles de toutes les vacances et c'est la seule excuses que tu peux nous donner ? Pendant tout ton séjour en France tu n'as pas pu trouver un seul fichu hibou. »

Ces abrutis de rouquin ne comprenaient rien à rien comme d'habitude. A croire que c'était un don chez lui de tout compliquer. Ce fut alors à sa majesté Potter de prendre la parole.

« -Tu m'a beaucoup manqué 'Mione. J'ai eue besoin de toi cet été … » Il avait dis ça avec une sorte de tendresse qui étonna le maître de potion, qui se repris en voyant la façon dont le jeune homme regardait son amie. La lueur dans ses yeux mis Snape mal a l'aise. Quelque chose cloché…

« Pourtant Ginny était la ! » La jeune fille avait dis ça avec défit, son corps entier s'était relevé et le professeur deviné qu'elle regardais Potter droit dans les yeux.

Celui-ci Serra la mâchoire et les poing et partie d'un pas vif vers la Grande salle.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça Hermione. Je te comprends plus. T'es bizarre. Tu sais bien qu'ils sont en froid avec Ginny depuis qu'il a rompu. Il a fais ça pour la protéger et toi tu enfonce le couteau. Tu es sensée être son amie ! »

« Tu ne voit toujours rien Ronald, hein ? » La lionne avait dis ça d'une voix faible et légèrement tremblante, en penchant la tête sur le côté. Puis elle partie vers le Banquer suivit quelques minutes après du rouquin qui se demander ce qu'elle avait bien voulut dire par là.

Il n'était pas le seul.

Que se passait-il entre Le roi et la princesse des griffons ? L'ex-espion pris le couloir suivant pour rejoindre l'entrée des professeurs. La tête perdu, dans le labyrinthe des mots prononcés par ses élèves, il n'écouta pas le discours du directeur qui annoncer le retour du professeur Lupin, avec l'accord du ministère qui plus est.

Bien évidemment le retour du lycan était un choix stratégique de l'ordre afin de protéger Poudlard. Et le directeur avais fait preuve de toute se puissance charismatique pour faire plier le ministre de la magie à sa volonté.

Quelque part, le retour du loup-garou était un réconfort. Il était le seul point à peu près stable dans la vie du maîtres des potions, présent depuis son entrée en tant qu'élève à Poudlard. De plus travailler sur la potion pour celui-ci était un défi à chaque fois et lui apporter enfin un sentiments d'utilité.

Cependant l'annonce avait déclenché une euphorie chez les trois dernières années, spécialement chez les Griffondors. Il regarda sa némesis. Elle fixés le nouveaux professeurs dans les yeux comme pour lire si ils savait, Elle paraissait si fragile a l'instant, comme une poupée en porcelaine qui chuter lentement vers le sol. Cependant le Lycan hocha doucement de la tête et lui souris avec une tendresse qui impressionna Snape.

Pourrait-il lui sourir ainsi un jour lui aussi ?

* * *

Merci de votre lecture a bientot 


	5. Chapter 4: Les couloirs de la perdition

**Et voila ! Qui l'aurait cru ! U****n nouveau chapitre avec si peu de temps entre les deux. Disont que j'ai retrouvé ma muse. Esperant qu'elle nese barre pas en courant, en voyant mon orthographe, pour lequel je m'excuse grandement. Tarre genetique et irremediable , je vis avec XD. **

**Au pire si quelqu'un a du tempsà perdre vous pouvez tjr me renvoyez une version corrigée de mes chapitres .**

**Sinon j'espere quema fanficvous plait . N'hesitez pasà me donner votre avis même si il est negatif. **

**Ps: Hermione va vous semblez bizzare peut etre au cour des chapitres mais ne vous inquitez pas, tout n'est pas ce qu'il y parrait. **

**bonne lecture et merci pour vos rewiews. elles m'ont fait tres plaisir !!! **

* * *

**«Les couloirs de la perdition?»**

«Pourrait-il lui sourire ainsi un jour lui aussi ?»

Son cœur rata un battement. Comment pouvait-il penser ça? L'idée même était saugrenue. Peut-être envier t-il sa tendresse. Celle qui envoûtait toutes les personnes qui entouraient le lycan. La princesse des griffons n'avait rien à voir la dedans. Il en était sur, ou du moins l'espérer. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les regarder se fixaient. Ils s'emblaient relier par un fil que seul lui semblait voir. Un fil doré.

«Doré!» Cela le frappa. Ils avaient la même couleur d'yeux. Il n'y avait jamais prêté attention. Il se demanda même si les principaux intéressés l'avaient remarqué eux même. Aurait été –t-elle mordue durant son séjours dans les cachots? Non elle les avait quand il s'était enfui. Mais depuis combien de temps été elle prisonnière? Sûrement pas longtemps sinon le directeur l'aurait averti de sa disparition. Etait-elle devenue Lycan par le passé? Mais une petite voix semblait lui dire le contraire .Elle n'avait pas raté de cour les années précédentes. De plus il avait un vague souvenir du lycan disant a ses amis, en cinquième année, qu'il les tenait de sa mère; Il avait aussi découvert par la suite, que le nouveaux professeur n'avait été mordu qu'à l'âge de cinq ans. La pointe de panique qui lui avait pris la poitrine, disparut rapidement. Il sortie de ses pensée pour regarder à nouveaux ceux qui les occupaient.

Le Lycan et la jeune fille n'avaient pas bougé .Il sembler si capter l'un par l'autre que on aurait pu croire que tout ce qu'il les concerné semblait leur paraître évident à tout les deux. Il eu une point de colère. Ils semblaient posséder leur secret que lui ne connaissait pas. Il avait déjà remarquer l'année d'avant qu'il était proches, sûrement amis. Le Lycan paraissait à la fois redevable et protecteur avec la jeune femme, comme si une histoire qu'eux seule partagés, dont il n'avait même aucune idées, et qui les unissaient. Il vit le nouveau professeur regarder son élève avec inquiétude. Celui-ci fit un geste de la main qui semblait indiqué la maigreur de la jeune fille. Celle-ci lui sourit en réponse et plongea dans la contemplation d'une assiette qui déborder de victuaille, d'un tel point qu'elle aurait put en faire pâlir le jeune Weasley de dégoût.

Le professeur de potion la vit ingurgité son assiette d'un rythme rapide et confiant. Elle semblait manger plus car il le fallais, elle en avait décider ainsi, que par nécessité ou appétit. Cela semblait être un bon signe. Refuser la nourriture aurait été une conséquence propable de son traumatisme. Mais elle semblait ne pas en subir. Comme si cet été avait été comme celui des autres élèves, et qu'elle prenait juste du plaisir a remangé la cuisine de Poudlard.

Comment faisait-elle? Et comment ses «amis» faisaient ils pour ne rien remarquer? Sa voix? Son teint? Ses formes? Ils semblaient n'en avoir que faire.

Sa majesté Potter apparaissait toujours aussi torturé. Il semblait hésité ente vouloir lui parler et ignorer son amie. Ainsi il tendait et détendait son corps toute les 5 secondes, en lui jetant des regards en coin, mais il ne semblait pas la voir réellement, comme perdu dans une image qu'elle représentait dans la tête «à claques» du jeune homme. Peut-être répétait-il son texte dans sa tête en attendant de réussir à lui parler.

Weasley numéro 6 quant a lui était absorbé par sa nourriture qui lui apporter vraisemblablement une extase … ««Sûrement la seule qu'il ne connaîtrai jamais». Sa petite sœur semblait perdue et triste lançant des regards en coin ou roi des griffons, ignorant royalement les avances de certains de ses collèges. Que pouvait–elle bien lui trouver? Longdubas, lui, était perdus dans la contemplation de cette étrange serdaigle au cheveux décoiffes et au bijoux bizarrement constitués.

Snape se tourna vers le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Celui-ci contemplait toujours la jeune fille. Soudain il le vit sourire à pleine dent. Il tourna la tête pour la découvrir retourner vers Potter qui la regarder encore une fois étrangement, lui tenant la main. Le lycan prenais peut être cela pour une amourette, mais pourquoi semblait-elle si lointaine alors? Le Roi des griffons murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de sa princesse et se leva la tirant par la main. Celle-ci se tourna vers le rouquin. Elle lui dit quelque chose qui semblât le ravir, a priori elle allait consoler leur ami comme elle se devait de la faire. Ils la prenaient sûrement pour une mère de remplacement pour sa Majesté l'orphelin. Puis elle s'adressa à la sœur de son meilleur ami qui paraissait paniquée par leurs mains enlacé et lui raconta quelque chose qui sembla la rassurée. Enfin elle dirigea son Regard vers son nouveau professeur et lui fit un sourire doux et un petit signe de la main auxquels il répondit. Puis elle Partie presque obligé derrière un Potter toujours aussi contrit.

Le repas se finis sans d'autre événement majeurs. Et après une réunion avec les autres professeurs, Snape partie faire son tour de garde qu'il avait accepter de faire le premier avec le lycan. Il pris les Deux premiers étages et les sous-sols, son collègues les autres. En vu de la tempête a l'extérieur ils se douté qu'aucun élève n'était dehors, de plus la grand porte avait été fermer après l'arriver des premières années.

Le professeur de potion commença sa ronde par son territoire bien qu'il s'attendais peu a voir un Serpentard se balader dans les couloir après les rumeur qui passaient sur lui, sur l'autorité presque oppressante qu'il faisait subir à des Serpentards un peu trop désobéissant à son goût. Bien qu'il les connaissait tous par cœur, les sous-sols de Poudlard étaient très longs et il mit un certain temps à tous les explorer.

Ce n'est que vers la fin de sa ronde qu'il entendu un bruit pouvant lui indiqué qu'un élève se trouver dans le coin. Il avança à grand pas posant doucement les pieds pour faire un minimum de bruit. Cependant arriver au bout du couloir il s'arrêta, l'élève en délit n'était autre que la jeune lionne, une nouvelle fois elle lui tourner le dos. Elle semblait s'adresser à une personne à l'intérieure d'une salle dont il n'avait pas souvenir.

«Ne t'en fais. Je ne t'abandonne pas, je retourne juste dans le dortoir. Sinon Ginnie va s'inquiétée. Elle t'aime toujours ne l'oublie pas. Repose toi je viendrai e réveiller demain matin»

Elle n'eut qu'un grognement pour seule réponse. C'était potter. Elle se tourna vers la droite et s'enfût en courant, mais ne partie pas dans la direction de la salle des Griffons. Où allait-elle? Cependant, Snape n'eut pas le temps de s'en soucier il allait avoir Potter et même savoir ce qu'il voulais a la princesse. Il se dirigeât a grand pas encore une fois, mais quand il arriva là où se trouvait la jeune fille quelques instants plus tôt … Rien. Il n'y avait aucune porte, rien qu'un mur avec une tapisserie stupide. Il essaya plusieurs sorts mais rien n'y fit. Il ne rester qu'un mur. Comment avait-elle fait?

Il poussa un soupir de frustration et partie à la suite de la jeune fille d'un pas rapide espérant vainement de la rattraper et lui faire payer. Il avait l'impression qu'elle faisait tout cela pour le déstabiliser. Quelque chose l'attiré, le forçait à la regarder, à l'observé. Comme si elle utilisé un charme guidant toute son attention vers lui. Tout comme se soir la dans les cachots, quand elle l'avais attiré pendant sa course. Comme le soir de son retour quand elle lui envoyé ses images pleines de sang, pleines de rouge. Il se souvenait de sa chaleur contre son torse. Pourtant ses membres étaient si froids pendant qu'il la portait, pendant que la vie la quittait. Cette chaleur l'obnubilait, il n'était plus habituer au contact avec les gens. Il voyait le monde a travers une vitre, une bulle qui le coupais des autres. Mais cette chaleur l'avait traversé. Il l'avait sentie. Et à l'infirmerie il voulais la garder contre lui un instant de plus pour profité de cette chaleur.

Il avançais dans les couloir éclairait par des vitraux des allées perpendiculaires, ou la lumière d'une lune bientôt pleine filtrait. Arriver vers la fin du couloir, un couloir ne l'éclaira pas cependant. Il tourna la tête pour découvrir un tableau des plus surprenants. Si quelqu'un lui avait annoncé qu'un jour il verrait une telle image, il aurait rit au nez de cette personne.

Devant lui éclairé par la lumière que diffusé le vitrail, étaient assis, enlacés, le prince des Serpents et la princesse des Griffons. Installés confortablement sur le rebord de la fenêtre, leurs jambes s'entrecroisées sur lesquelles reposées les mains de la lionne. Drago Malefoy, quant à lui, caressait tendrement le visage de sa «rival». Que faisaient-il là dans une telle position? Que faisaient-il ensemble. Lui future successeur de son père, le sanguinaire Lucius Malefoy, Mangemort des plus dévoués, celui-ci avait été aussi le tortionnaire de la jeune fille. Et elle victime des tortures du père, des insultes du fils et de leur mépris depuis toujours. Elle, l'amie «fidèle» de Potter et peut-être même plus …

A cet instant plus rien ne lui paraissait logique. Rien ne tournait rond. Rien n'allait comme il le fallait. Avait-il été sortit du jeu depuis trop longtemps, pour voir ce qu'il se passer autour de lui? Ses sens d'espion l'avaient-ils abandonnés?

Tellement perdue et désorienté le maître des Serpentard, partit sans plus de cérémonie, sans même chercher à s'interposer entre ses deux élèves. Il disparut ainsi dans les ténèbres qui hantaient les couloirs de Poudlard, ses capes pendant mollement derrière lui.

* * *

J'aimai bien cette image 

A bientot la n'Aya


	6. Chapter 5 : Un nid à question

TADAAA! Et vala le nvx chapitre . le premier de 2008 et promis pas le dernier car j'en ai pleins a suivre (enfin plein de morceaux a remettre dans l'ordre surtout )

Si vous avez des idee ou des question n'hesitez pas je suis a l'ecoute

Au faite pour l'orthographe ca y est j'ai ma correctrice Ma Kyou preferée lol des que je suis motivé je remet les ancien chapitres nouvellement corrigés a la place .

bon aller treve de blabla . bonne lecture a tous et merci de vous etes accroché

**PS: attention ce chapitre est M , il y a un passage un peu violent je prefere prevenir c tout .**

* * *

Le professeur regagna sa chambre sans s'en rendre réellement compte et se coucha sans pouvoir dormir. Les images de la journée le hantaient. La cicatrice, l'or, les mains liées, les caresses. Avec qui était elle ? Qui servait-elle ? Que cachait-elle ? Il ne s'endormit qu'à l'aube, plonger dans un cauchemar dont il ne pouvait sortir.

Il voyait Granger danser au milieu d'une forêt dans une belle robe de princesse doré. Elle dansait avec Potter sous l'applaudissement des deux jeunes Weasley et de leur professeur de potion. Le roi des griffons riait à s'en casser la voix. Puis celui-ci se transformait en mangemort tentant de dominer la princesse qui hurlait de frayeur avec sa voix écorchée. Les spectateurs, auxquels s'était rajouté Potter, riaient et applaudissaient de toute leur force. Puis le silence, il était le mangemort, il essayait de la blesser, mais elle lui souriait avec tendresse et lui pris la main. Elle le conduisait dans les cachots du manoir où Voldemord les attendait pour les marier, cependant les Malefoy intervenais contre. Elle était nue, enserrée par Malefoy père lui léchant l'oreille et Malefoy fils qui lui caressait le visage avec amour. Puis elle se tourna vers son professeur pour lui dire qu'il devait se reposer.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur.

Ces derniers jours avaient été plus que perturbants pour le professeur de potion. Sa vie, sa carapace et son écran sur le monde. Tout était partie en morceaux. Et chaque partie qu'il essayait de ramasser était encore plus étonnante. Comme si tout ce qu'il découvrait, petit a petit , faisait partie d'une suite logique et cohérente qu'il ne pouvais saisir et que seule une personne connaissait . Il avait déjà eue cette impression avec Dumbledore, cependant le directeur avait seulement beaucoup de moyens afin de maîtriser le plus de chose possible. Et le vieil homme ne devait sûrement pas contrôler une seul des éléments qu concernaient la jeune femme. Celle-ci semblait avoir une emprise sur le monde.

Ou peut-être tout simplement sur son monde.

Tout ce qu'il semblait croire ou connaître s'effritait et tombait. Il avait l'étrange pressentiment que ce n'était qu'un début .Et pourtant il était déjà perdu. Ce qu'il avait vu le soir d'avant, il ne pouvait s'en remettre. Il se serait cru devant une scene de shakespear. Le couple tendrement enlacé comme une sorte d'icône à l'amour dont l'image était sublimé par la lumière de la lune. L'un face à l'autre, si près que leur lèvres semblaient se préparer à un ballet aussi enivrant qu'érotique. Il croyait voir les Roméo et Juliette tel qu'il l'avait toujours imaginer, d'une beauté parfaite.

Il ticqua sur le mot « beauté» . Il ne pouvais se permettre une telle pensées , une nouvelle fois qui plus est. Il ne devait pas associes un tel mots à des élèves, car pour Snape la vue de la beauté etait sinonyme de plaisir. Et ses élèves ne pouvais lui apporter du « plaisir » C'était malsain. Il frissonna a cette pensée, maintenant on pouvait lui rajouté le surnom de pervers.

Cette idée le torturait. Le mot pervers le renvoyer à ses plus grandes douleurs, ses haines envers lui-même. Il pensait s'être racheté, mais ne l'avait toujours pas fait. Il n'avait pas put la sauvée elle et maintenant il l'associer à l'un de ses canon de beauté, lui esthète éperdue de beauté précieuse et rare. Sans même être présente, elle le faisait se perdre dans les

Dédales de son esprit torturé.

Il se prépara et se mit à déambuler dans les couloirs sans même prendre la peine de déjeuner. Ses pensées lui avaient coupaient la faim. Ainsi, sans faire attention où ses pieds pouvaient bien le mené, le maître de potion disparut dans le labyrinthe des couloirs de Poudlard. Il fallut qu'il soit percuté violemment, à tel point qu'il fut projeté sur le sol quelque peu sonné, pour le sortir de ses réflexions.

Cependant, suite au choc, il fallu quelques instants de plus au fier professeur avant de reprendre ses esprits et de se relever. Dans tout ça bonté il hésitait entre retirer 500 points à l'élève qui venait de le percuter ou à lui donner un mois de retenue avec Rusard. Mais quel ne fut pas ça déception lorsqu'il découvrit que la dite personne qu'il avait percuté a grande vitesse (c'est à dire a la vitesse d'un Snape avançant à grand pas et perdu dans ses pensées) n'était autre qu'un mur. De désarroi et de colère il s'apprêta à perdre son sang –froid afin d'étaler sa rage envers se fichu mur « mais quel idée de mettre des murs partout encore une idée de Dumbledore je pari ». Cependant des murmures plutôt proche attirèrent son attention.

Ainsi comme l'animal en recherche de proie qu'il était, Snape s'avança jusqu'à la porte entre ouverte d'où émanaient les sons. Bien que d'une nature discrète le maître es potion eu un mal fou à retenir un grognement de surprise devant le spectacle qui s'étalait sous s'est yeux : Celle qui occupés ses pensées au point lui faire percuter un mur était à demi penchée sur un bureau contre lequel le corps d'un jeune homme beaucoup plus grand qui l'a retenait. Celui–ci que le directeur des Serpentards reconnue comme l'un de ses préfets : Blaise Zabini, avait une main sur l'avant de la cuisse de la lionne, relevant sa jupe juste à la limite du prude et l'autre sous son chemisier lui pétrissant sa poitrine. Il lui murmurait à l'oreille des propos que Snape ne pouvais entendre, bien qu'ils ne lui paraissaient pas difficiles à deviner ; et qui semblaient fortement effrayer la princesse des griffons. D'un coup le jeune homme força la jeune femme à se pencher lui collant le visage contre la table et commença à lui donner des coups de reins mimant l'acte sexuel.

Il prononcés des phrases obscènes, rabaissant sa collègue, haussant le ton et appuyant ses mots entre les gémissements de plaisir que les coups de reins contre la lionne semblaient lui fournir.

« Tu sais mon père m'a décrit comment s'est passé ton séjour sous la garde de Malefoy senior. Et bien que ses idiots de l'ordre ont réussit à te sortir on ne sait comment, tu y retourneras. Tu y reviendras seule et soumise car tu aimes ça ! Car tu ne sers qu'à ça ! Et Dieu s'est que tu es bonne pour ça… »

Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase en un murmure rauque, mais suffisamment fort pour être entendu par son professeur, tout en frottant son sexe sûrement gonfler par l'excitation contre le bassin de la princesse des griffons .Celle-ci ne disait rien mais sont corps était secouait de spasmes comme si elle sangloter. Quand il la fit se redresser, le professeur vit qu'elle avait les yeux fermer et la bouche grande ouverte comme si elle avait du mal à respirer. Zabini, quand à lui, avait remonté la chemise et le pull de la jeune femme et malaxait sans aucune délicatesse les seins de cette dernière tout en lui léchant l'oreille avec force et perversité.

Il haleter de plus en plus fort et c'était mis à griffer le ventre de la jeune fille après avoir recommencé ses mouvements de bassin. Il l'a appuya violemment contre le bureau, ce qui lui entailla le visage.

« Va y supplie moi je ! Oh comme j'en ai envie ! Mais je vais juste m'amuser un peu avec toi … Comme c'est dommage ! Tu es déçue hein ? Mais je ne voudrai pas te prendre sans l'autorisation du maître ce serait stupide de lui déplaire avant le servir. Mais ne t'en fais pas bientôt tu sera a moi ! Je serais marqué pendant les vacances de noël ! Beau cadeau n'est –ce pas ? Je serais le premier ! Bon d'accord après Draco mais je le serais avant tout les autres ! Après tu seras a moi ! Je suis sure que la marque te rend folle ? J'ai tord non ? »

Le directeur des Serpent se mit à réagir au mot « marque ». Que raconté son élève. La marque ? Malefoy ? Servir ? Et la lionne, si puissante qui ne se défendait pas. Pourquoi avait-elle peur avec lui et pas avec le jeune homme blond ?

« Hum hum. Je dérange peut-être monsieur Zabini ? »

Celui-ci se tendit, se redressa lentement et rajusta son uniforme. La jeune fille elle se retourna sur le dos, fixant le plafond, la bouche ballante, ne cherchant même pas a se rhabiller. Zabini S'avançat vers son professeur de potion, le menton haut et lui dis d'un ton montrant tout son mépris un simple « professeur ». Puis le contourna. Ce dernier prononça, au moment ou son élèves sortait, un aussi simple « Deux heure de retenue monsieur Zabini ».

L'élève ne releva pas la remarque ou n'en fit rien paraître et bientôt l'echo de ses pas disparut dans le couloir. A l'instant même où le silence retombât, la princesse des griffons se releva d'un seul cou. Il n'y avait plus aucune marque de panique ou de peur sur le visage de la jeune fille. Elle semblait même satisfaite. Un petit sourire moqueur s'étirait sur son visage quand elle se trouva devant le maître potion, qui sidéré, bloquer son passage.

« Veuillez m'excuser professeur, mais je dois aller confier certaines informations auprès du directeur. »

Et il la laissa passer.

Il resta là et las, les bras ballants, ballotté par les aléas des ses pensées.

« Des informations ? Que voulait-elle dire ? »

Surprit par cette réponse le directeur des serpents ne chercha pas à la retenir. Il ne le vit même pas partir en vérité .A quoi jouait-elle ?

Il retourna la question dans sa tête durant toute la matinée. Les cours défilaient, il n'y prêtait aucune attention. Les rituels était les même. Le rôle a jouer il le connaissait sur le bout des doigts, il n'avait même pas a faire un effort. Et c'est devant une classe de troisième année de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, que le sombre maître de potion analysa la scène dans sa tête. Rien n'était cohérent. Sa peur, avait disparut a son arrivé, l'avait –il rassurer ? Pourquoi était elle froide alors ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pleuré ? Jouait-elle un rôle ? Des informations…. Quelles information avait –elle put en tirait ?

« Et bien que ses idiots de l'ordre ont réussit à te sortir on ne sait comment »

Ces idiots de l'ordre ? Mais personne ne l'avait délivré. Aucun membre de l'ordre à part lui ne pouvait entrer dans le palais du maître des ténèbres. Même lui ne pouvais plus y rentré. Comment avait-elle fait ? Qui l'avait aidé ?

« Je ne voulais pas lui donner ça » C'était ce qu'elle avait dit en arrivant au château. Que voulais t-elle lui cacher ? Cette femme était un nid a question. Femme ? La voyait-il vraiment comme une femme maintenant ? « Pervers » lui souffla encore une voix.

Il le va la tête pour sortir de ses pensées. Il croisa ses yeux. Elle le regarder avec surprise. L'avait-elle entendu ? Non bien sure qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu, qu'elle idée saugrenue.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il était perdu dans le dédale de ses questions qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était en cour avec les derniers année Serpentards et Griffondors. Le cour était commencer et il réalisé une potion de cicatrisation mineur. En faite, la jeune femme avait déjà fini la sienne et la plupart des élèves en était déjà à plus de la moitié. Pour reprendre de la constance il se mit à avancer entre la table, corrigeant à l'aide de phrase acerbe les griffons. Il contourna cependant sa table afin d'évité tout contact visuelle avec leur princesse. La sonnerie retenti rapidement, au soulagement des élèves et du sien.

Cependant, elle ne sortie pas. Elle attendit que les autres élèves se soient précipités vers la sortie, avant de se lever et de diriger lentement son regard vers le bureau de son professeur et du propriétaire de ce bureau.


	7. Chapter 6 : Impuissance

7- chap. 6 - Impuissance

Cependant, elle ne sortie pas. Elle attendit que les autres élèves se soient précipités vers la sortie, avant de se lever et de diriger lentement son regard vers le bureau de son professeur et du propriétaire de ce bureau.

Son regard semblait différent encore une fois .tel un nouveau personnage crée pour le déstabilisé. C'était celui d'un animal blessé. Hermione s'approcha du bureau d'un pas lent et incertain. C'était la première fois depuis la rentrée que le professeur de potion la voyer hésiter dans ses mouvement. Avait –elle repris ses esprit ? Le craignait-elle ?

Elle le fixa et semblait douter à dire quelque chose.

« Auriez vous omit quelque chose mlle Granger »

« Non professeur mais … » sa voix était hésitante faible. « Mais en vue des circonstances je me demandais si il vous été possible de me donnée une potion d'avortement. », Elle rajouta précipitamment « vu que sa recette est accessible uniquement par les médicomages et les maîtres de potion, je ne voulais pas vous dérangeais… ».

Surpris pas la question le professeur de potion demanda d'un ton groggy « Pourquoi ne pas la demander a Pompom ? »

« C'est qu'il se trouve que le stock de potion dont elle dispose se trouve être … »

« Limité » le mots résonna dans la tête du professeur avant même que la jeune fille eue le temps de le prononcé. Son sang de fit qu'un tour et sa colère des dernier jour explosa.

« Mais vous me prenez pour qui petit idiote, vous pensez sérieusement que j'allais vous fournir de quoi couvrir vos petites aventures seulement car vous divertissez mes Serpentards ?

Croyait vous vraiment que le fais de coucher avec mes élèves vous donne le droit de me demander une telle chose ? »

Il attrapa la jeune fille par la mâchoire et la plaqua avec violence contre la porte. Se collant à elle. Il la fixa dans les yeux et de sa voix la plus sèche lui demanda « Croyez-vous vraiment que j'allais en même temps cacher vos aventures avec le jeune Potter, catin. »

A ce moment là, il vit quelque chose se briser dans le regard de la jeune femme, et ne faillit pas entendre sa réponse.

« Impuissant »

Il se stoppa net et desserra sa prise, espérant avoir mal entendu ce qu'elle avait dit.

« Comment ? »

Elle profita de ce moment de relâchement afin de le pousser et de s'enfuir abandonna le sombre professeur a la réalité de ses propos et la violence de ses actes envers une victimes qui demander son aide. Elle ne désirait pas des potions pour couvrir ses arrières pour son comportement des derniers jours. Elle avait besoin de quoi effacé des jours de torture et humiliations subies dans les cachots du maître des ténèbres. Elle avait besoin d'effacer la preuve de ce qu'il s'était passé. Faire disparaître son passé de jouer avant que les autres ne s'en rende compte. D'ailleurs qui était au courant de ce qu'il lui était arrivé cet été à part lui et le directeur. Mr Zabini a priori, Malefoy sûrement vu qu'il était marqué. Mais même le Lycan semblait l'ignorait…

« Catin » Qu'avait il osé dire ?

Une nouvelle vague de nausée le prit. Il fallait qu'il se rattrape.

Et bien que si forte, qu'elle semblait le paralysé, sa culpabilité le poussa à poursuivre la jeune femme. Ou bien était-ce autre chose ? Il voulait la consoler, certes. Mais n'y avait-il rien d'autre ?

Il s'en fallut de peu pour qu'elle lui échappe mais le maître des serpents réussit à rattraper la lionne à quelques pas du grand escalier. Il du de nouveaux se coller contre elle tellement la lionne se debater et c'est en bloquant ses bras qu'il se rendit compte du sang qui couler de ses mains. Elle s'était enfoncer les ongles dans les paumes pendant qu'il l'agresser. C'était lui la cause de ses blessure.

« Je suis désolée »

Il avait prononcé ses mots en un murmure et regarda la jeune fille dans les yeux afin de lui montrer sa sincérité. Mais ce fut une reine de glace qu'il rencontra.

« Je n'ai que faire de vos états d'âme professeur, veuillez m'excusé il faut que j'aille _divertir _quelque élèves innocents»

Elle le repoussa avec une force étonnante pour un corps si frêle et repartie a pas régulier, la tête haute comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme la miss je sais tout qui était fière d'avoir appris toutes les dernières leçons.

Pendant se temps là le maître de potion resta immobile, ne pensant qu'aux sang qui coulait des mains le la princesse des Griffons

Il repensa a ses bras dont s'échapper le sang à grand flot alors qu'il l'amenait à l'infirmerie se soir là.

Beaucoup de gens craignent la vue du sang car pour eux il est synonyme de mort .Mais lui savait que le sang est la vie, tout les grand sorcier le savent, il est l'élément essentiel pour la magie noire, l'alchimie et même certaines potions de base. C'est lui qui transporte la magie à travers notre corps ainsi que notre force. Il est l'essence même de la magie.

Il se rappelait lui aussi, se vidant de son sang, dans cette maison en ruine, devant le corps endormie pour l'éternelle d'une jeune fille rousse. Il se rappelais hurler de désespoir et demandant le pardon divin qu'il ne pensais pas mérité , il se souviens des sons indistinct et des ombres autour de lui qui devenais de plus en plus flou en même temps que ses veines laisser s'écouler le fluide vital.

Il se souvient trois petits mots qu'il avait tant espéré avant de voir la lumière s'éteindre devant ses yeux… « Je te pardonne ».

Soudain une main se posa sur son épaule et le fis sursauter. Il croisa de nouveaux le miel. Mais ce n'était pas la jeune lionne.

Epuisait le maître des potions laissa sa tête choir sur l'épaule du Lycan, ne cherchant q'un instant de répit. Au final sans son sale cabot de meilleur amis, cet homme se trouvait être de bonne compagnie.

Ce chien. Black. En voila un au moins qui avait rechaper à la tornade Granger. Granger l'amie de l'homme loup. Depuis combien de temps ? Qu'est ce qui les unissait c'est deux là.

« -Severus, vient ils nous attendent pour la réunion

- Pardon

Severus ?

Pardon pour ce que tu va apprendre Remus »

L'odeur de bois, de terre, de la forêt qui se dégageait du loup l'aida à remettre ses idées en place et à reprendre SA place.

Sur ce, l'homme en noir s'éloigna à grand pas pour la première réunion de l'ordre de puis la fin de l'année scolaire précédente. Beaucoup de chose aller être dites.

.


	8. Chapter 7 : Veuillez me pardonner

TaDaa !!

et un new chapter. Bon desolee d'avance pour ma facon d'apporter des element mais je voyait pas comment faire d'autre.

Donc vala une ou deux petite reponse

plusieures nouvelles questions

Et une nouvelle orientation pour the "intrigue" lol

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaire .

Je suis contente que ma fic plaise, j'avais peur d'etre pas lut ou trouver trop "Nian-nian"

N'hesitez pas a donner votre avis

bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Chap. 8 « Veuillez me pardonner ?"

Durant toute la réunion le maître de potion resta en retrait, afin d'éviter tout échange. Il ne souhaitait pas vraiment subir la pitié de Weasley ou la mesquinerie de Fol œil. Au moins il n'aurait pas a supporter une quelconque mesquinerie de Black. Se sale cabot ne viendrait plus le dérangeait désormais. Malgré cette idée réjouissante,il ne put s'empêcher de voir le regard du Lycan, désolée la première fois, quand il découvrit la perte du rôle d'espion de Severus. Il devinait les pensées de Lupin. « Ce rôle était important pour l'ordre mais surtout pour cet homme perdu cherchant à se faire pardonner un passé douloureux et plein d'erreurs. »

Puis un regard presque désespéré quand le directeur annonça ce qui était arrivé à la princesse des griffons. Et enfin le regard perdu quand on lui apprit que l'on ignorait comment elle s'était enfuie bien que les Mangemort envisageait une intervention de l'ordre du phénix.

Poussé par un instinct inconnu le sombre professeur rejoint son collège et lui sera l'épaule en soutient. Désormais quelque chose l'unissait au loup, même si il ne savait pas encore ce que s'était.

Le directeur les informa ensuite la découverte qu'au moins un voir deux élèves de l'école était au service de Voldemort. La respiration de Snape s'arrêta. Elle l'avait réellement informé. Elle travailler pour l'ordre. Elle se vendait pour l'ordre.

La colère le repris. Elle n'était plus dirigée ni envers lui-même, ni vers la jeune fille mais vers cet être aux yeux saphir qui se permettait de les utiliser comme des pions. Elle était au plus bas et le soi disant sauveur des bon gens, se servait d'une étudiante pour arriver à ses fins. Comme ils s'était servi de lui, de sa peine et de sa culpabilité pour espionnait les Mangemorts.

Il relâcha le Lycan et recula dans un coin de la pièce, attendant la fin de la réunion afin de régler cela avec Dumbledore. Le maître de guerre, le protecteur des jeunes hommes idiot et imbu d'eux même au détriments de ceux qui, plus intelligent que les autres, devait se sacrifié à ses plans et mourir dans l'ombre.

Une agitation le sortie de ses pensées, la réunion se terminait. Et alors que les membres de l'ordre partaient le directeur ajouta d'une voix forte.

« Evidement pas un mots sur les mésaventure de miss Granger aux enfants »

Cette dernière phrase révolta l'ancien espion, et elle qu'était elle ? Elle avait le même age que ses amis mais son titre était miss. Elle n'avait plus sa place dans le monde de l'enfance.

Et alors que le vieux professeur passait tranquillement à coter de lui Snape l'attrapa violement au bras et lui demanda à la voir immédiatement.

Surpris par la fureur de son protéger le directeur le suivit jusqu'à son propre bureau et s'installa sur son siège regardant son maître des potions s'agiter devant. Puis s'arrêter d'un coup.

« Comment osez vous ?

-Je te demande pardon Severus ?

-COMMENT OSEZ VOUS ? Hurla le sombre professeur, C'est une enfant elle aussi, elle aussi doit être protéger. Mais non vous préférer l'envoie en pâture aux future mangemorts afin qu'elle vous rapport des informations sans plus d'importance qui plus ai.

Je professeur à la robe aussi bleu que ses yeux regarda son confrère avec une surprise non dissimulé.

« Je ne suis pas sur de vous comprendre mon cher …

- Arrêtez avec vos belles formules. Rugit-il, Vous savez ce qu'à Subir Granger et vous la vendez pour quelques informations. A Zabini, à Malefoy. Peut être est-ce même vous qui lui dites d'aller « consoler » Potter. Peut être est ce même vous qui l'avait envoyé au Manoir des Ombres afin d'aller espionnait les mangemorts. Vous lui avait de me dénoncez pour qu'elle est la vie sauve, en vous contre fichant de ce qu'elle pouvait subir. Avait –vous faire tout cela ? »

« Severus ? »

Le professeur de potion se retourna pour voir dans l'embrasure de la porte un loup garou à l'air perdu.

« Que veut tu dire par la Severus ? » demanda Lupin la voix en peine et le regard suppliant

La fureur du sombre professeur tomba d'un seul coup et il s'effondra dans le fauteuil le plus proche la tête entre les mains. Cette femme le torturer et lui faisait perdre la raison. Ce fut le loup garou qui se retourna vers le directeur en attente de réponses.

« Severus, Remus. J'avoue être perdu dans tout cela. Si je peux me permettre je vais vous raconter les évènements tels que je les connais. Nous aviserons De se qui est ou n'est pas de mon ressort après si vous le voulez bien ? »

Devant le manque de réaction de ses deux collègues le directeur reprit

« _La disparition de Granger m'a été annoncé par vous-même Severus Je l'avais avant son départ en vacance ou elle m'avait appris son départ pour la France avec ses parents pour l'été._

_Quand je suis aller chez elle pour avoir plus de renseignement sur le déroulement des événement. Il s'est trouvé que sa voisine m'a informé du décès de ses parents, un accident ménager semblerait-il, le premier jour des vacances avant même l'arrivée de la jeune fille. _

_« Une jeune fille très sage et responsable malgré son age et son chagrin » m'a-t (-elle déclarée » _

_A priori elle avait mis la maison en vente la semaine suivante et était partie vivre ailleurs. Il semblerait qu'elle cherchait un emploi pour subvenir à ses besoins. m'a-t-elle dit. Cela a été confirmé par tom le géant de l'auberge du chemin de traverses. Et bien qu'elle ne semblait pas manqué d'argent vu qu'elle avait payé sa chambre le mois a l'avance. _

_D'après ses dires elle sortait régulièrement et ne revenais que de temps en temps. Il n'a apprit sa disparition que par moi et a priori seulement 4 jours après la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il m'a rajouté avoir vu traîner Lucius Malefoy le soir précèdent son départ. _

_Son retour m'a également été annoncé par vous et je n'en sais pas plus que vous sur son évasion ou une soi disante intervention de notre part._

_A son retour, elle m'a dit ne pas se souvenir de grand-chose de son retour, si ce n'est son réveil à l'infirmerie .Je n'ai pas osé toucher à ses souvenirs pour le moment, ne souhaitant pas la blessé plus que de raison. C'est également elle qui a souhaité ne pas divulgué ce qu'elle a vécut auprès de ses amis, afin que Harry n'en soit pas affaiblie par la culpabilité. J'ai accédé a sa requête car Remus m'avait fait par d'une possible relation entre nos deux élèves durant l'année précédente peu de temps après noël. Et il vrai que j'ai constaté une amélioration dans les humeur d'Harry à la même période._

_Quand aux informations qu'elle m'a fournis elle m'a annoncé avoir surpris une conversation entre mr Malefoy et mr Zabini juniors._

_Et pour finir, je n'ai aucune idée de comment vous ayez été dénoncé à Voldemort et je peine à trouver un autre espion aussi bien placé pour me renseigner. _

_Pour la suite, je reste perdu par vos accusations Severus.»_

« Vous ne savez vraiment rien d'autre ?» Demanda Snape, toujours aussi égaré, il leva le regard pour rencontrer celui de son directeur qui ne montrait rie à part de la franchise et et un paquet de bonbon au citron. Le maitre de potion tendit le bras , plus part reflexe qu'envie vers les sucreries, mais une autre main s'interposa entre eux.

« Explique toi alors Severus, pourquoi a tu dis qu'elle se vendait, auprès des Serpentards, et d'Harry surtout ? » C'était au tour de Lupin d'être perdu. Les explications de son directeur et les interrogation de son collègue ne coïncidé pas. Et il connaissait assez bien Hermione pour savoir qu'elle pouvait cacher les secrets qu'elle souhaitait.

Le sombre professeur soupira et serra l'arrête de son nez comme pour recentrer toutes ses penses et reprendre de la constance. Ces questions ne concernaient que lui au final. Pas besoin de déranger ses collègue avec ses obnubilations.

« Rien . J'ai juste du mal comprendre les chose et me suis légèrement emportait."

Le directeur sourit à cet euphémisme mais se permis de poser simplement

« Comment as-tu deviner que miss Granger m'avait confié ses informations alors ? »

Le maître des potions s'abstint de réponse et partie sans un mot pour ses collègues, les laissant seuls se regarder, l'or et le saphir, mêlés par l'incompréhension et l'inquiétude.

Rentré dans son bureau, il se dépêcha d'empaqueter une bouteille de potion et de l'envoyé à la jeune fille. Il souhaitait se débarrasser le plus vite de tout ce qui pourrai l'unir à la jeune sorcière qui le dérangeait tant. Il ne put s'abstenir cependant de joindre un mot au paquet. Il le lui devait. Il chercha pendant un long moment un moyen de formuler ses pensée sans avouer ses faiblesse a la jeune lionne. Apres maintes formulations, il choisi la solution la plus simple et écrivit :

« Pardon,

S.S. »

Puis il monta à la volière, choisi une chouette de l'école, et a près lui avoir confié ses instruction, il repartie vers la grande salle pour siegier en table d'honneur au repas de l'école.

Il arriva en même temps que son émissaire. Et eue le plaisir de voir un sourire tendre apparaître sur le visage de la princesse des griffons au lecteur de son message. Il n'eut même pas le temps de s'offusquer contre son propre comportement face à cet égard. A peine, eut elle lut le message, que Potter essaya de lui a prendre des mains.

La scène qui s'en suivit laissa la salle dans un silence assourdissant.

Suite à l'arrivé du courrier, une dispute se déclencha entre la mystérieuse princesse des griffons et leur roi. Le maitre des potions put au même titre que le reste de la salle profiter de leur échange. Ce qui, comme tout a chacun (encore une fois), le stupéfia fut qu'à l' instant où Potter se jeta sur la jeune femme pour lui prendre le courrier, il fut projeter à l'autre bout de la grande salle.

Certes la force magique de Granger était un fait reconnu, et ce même par le grand maitre de potion qu'il était. Mais on ne projette pas une personne a travers une pièce sans baguette ni formule. La seule solution probable, mais incompréhensible était :

« De la magie vive »

Il n'avait pu finir sa pensée que déjà l'expert en sortilège à tendance hobbtiènne (Flitwick) l'avait formulé. Il devenait mou, là c'était sur.

De désespoir il laissa choir sa tête entre ses mains et poussa un râle afin d'exprimer son incomprehension. De toute façon les élèves étaient trop absorbé par la fuite de la jeune lionne et de l'etat de santé de l'elu, pour voir le professeur le plus détesté de l'établissement se prendre la tête, au sens littérale, à cause de cette dernière.

Cependant un collègue s'en rendit compte.

Et c'est bercé par la chaleur d'une main sur son épaule, et un enivrant parfum de terre, que l'ex espion se consolât avec ses mots qui allaient devenir son nouveau mantra.

« Tu sais Severus, si il y a bien une chose que j'ai compris avec notre chère Hermione, c'est que si tu souhaite essayer de la comprendre, il faut oublier tout ce que tu sais d'elle, et là peut-être tu commenceras à voir qui elle est. Du moins je l'espère … »

* * *

valà ^^

a vos rewiew et moi à mon pc ^^


	9. Chapter 8 :la Méthode scientifique

Hello tous le monde ^^

comme quoi l'été m'est prolifique !

Me revoilà de retour pour les nouvelles aventure avec une autre fanfic en même temps.

Voilà un petit passage de mise au point pour pas trop se perdre dans les dédale de mon esprit encore plus torturé que celui de nos personnages.

Je vous laisse le choix pour la suite cad le prochain chapitre^^

une réponse simple et sage

ou de nouvelles question plus sulfureuse ^^

suite au réponse je ferait de mon possible pour le sortir dans les jours qui vienne ^^

donc voila bon retour merci a tous

l'aya d'alelie 

* * *

**Chap.9 « la méthode scientifique »**

« Tu sais Severus, si il y a bien une chose que j'ai compris avec notre chère Hermione, c'est que si tu souhaite essayer de la comprendre, il faut oublier tout ce que tu sais d'elle, et là peut-être tu commenceras à voir qui elle est. Du moins je l'espère … »

Le loup semblait essayer de se convaincre lui-même autant que de convaincre son collègue. Cependant celui-ci ne lui en teint pas rigueur. Il commencer à entre-apercevoir une lumière. Même si ses mots semblaient hésitants, Lupin avait mit le doigt sur quelque chose et cette chose s'appelait la méthode scientifique.

Cette idée encouragea le professeur des potions. Les sciences il connaissait. C'était simple, méthodologique et surtout objectif : aucun sentiment juste des observations, des puzzles à résoudre, des solutions et surtout des réponses !

Il allait remerciait son collègue quand Dumbledore s'approcha de lui et se pencha à son oreille.

« Je vous retrouve dans mon bureau Severus »

Le ton dans sa voix n'était ni paternaliste, ni amical et ne laisser aucune place à la discussion. Le sombre professeur finit donc rapidement son café et se dirigea vers le bureau directorial.

Sur place il trouva un directeur pensif, qui ne lui offrit même pas une sucrerie, et un élève tout tremblant portant le blason de griffondor. Celui-ci eu un mouvement de recul quand Snape posa son regard sur lui et adopta une posture légèrement défensive. Le professeur mis quelque instant a le reconnaitre et posa un regard dédaigneux sur son élève quand cela fut fait. il représentait tout ce que le maitre des potion méprisait : c'était un griffon, un sale petit « fouille merde » comme il aimait l'appeler tant sa curiosité était déplacée, mais surtout c'était surement le plus grand fan de Potter après Potter lui-même. Pour résumé cette … chose était Colin Crivey .

Exaspéré, l'ex-espion Rompit le silence s'adressa à son supérieur :

« Que se passe-t-il Albus ? Pourquoi m'avoir convoqué ? si ce crétin de griffondor à fait une bêtise, c'est Minerva qu'il faut contacter et pas moi. Vous n'allez quand même pas essayer de me mettre dans les bras tout vos rejets de griffondors ! Vous savez que… »

Le reste de sa phrase resta dans sa gorge. Le regard que lui adressa le directeur de l'école signifiait qu'il était allé beaucoup trop loin, il fuit fit signe de s'assoir et Snape s'exécuta essayant de comprendre l'ampleur de la situation.

« Severus » le ton dans la voix de l'homme aux yeux saphir le fit frémir. » Mr Crivey ici présent m'a annoncé un peu plus tôt avoir assisté a une scène des plus étranges, hier dans les couloirs de Poudlard. »

« et qu'elle est elle ? » Demanda le susnommé Severus, d'une voix moins assurée qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

« Voyez –vous mon cher, ce jeune homme affirme vous avoir vu en train de commettre une agression d'une violence certaine sur la personne de Miss Granger »

« Sale petit mêle-tout » siffla Snape entre ses lèvres en lançant un regard assassin au petit griffon.

« Cela serait donc vrai ? » S'étonna le Vieil Homme.

« Bien sur que non. Comme si Miss Granger pouvait s'effacer face a moi! Si il y avait eu quelque chose elle serait venue vous voir directement! » s'écria l'homme sans lâcher l'étudiant du regard.

Mais au grand étonnement des deux adulte, celui-ci s'arrêta de tremblé et serra des point avant de se lever, de tenir tête à son professeur et de dire d'une voix affirmée

« Vous mentez »

« Excusez-moi ? » face à se changement inattendu de comportement il perdit toute prestance.

« Vous mentez monsieur, je vous ai vu hier soir devant l'escalier des cachots, vous jetez sur Hermione qui s'enfuyait. Vous l'avez même blessé j'ai vu du sang couler de ses bras. Vous lui avez même murmuré quelque chose a l'oreille ont aurait dit un pervers ! »

Sous le choc de l'accusation, le sombre professeur se sentit las et s'effondra dans le fauteuil a coté de lui.

Encourager par son directeur le jeune homme rajouta :

« Ensuite elle vous a repoussé et est parti fière comme toute griffondor qui se respecte face a l'adversité »

« Ce sera tout Mr Crivey vous pouvez vous rassoir. Alors Severus avez-vous une explication ? »

Sans un regard pour l'élève, l'homme regarda son mentor dans les yeux et répondis d'une voix emplit de douleur :

« Bien sur Albus, mais je ne peux pas vous expliquer devant cet idiot. Elle est venu me parler a propos de ce que vous savez … »

Comprenant que son maitre des potions en avez dit suffisamment si ce n'est trop le vieux sorcier mis l'élève a la porte après lui avoir assuré de s'occupé de la situation et écouta perdant a chaque mot un peu plus de lumière dans son regard, son protégé lui énoncer les faits.

Celui-ci comprit le désespoir de son supérieur quand celui-ci de le réprimanda pas pour l'altercation avec la jeune femme. Après avoir fini son exposé, il sorti de la pièce après s'être excusé auprès de l'homme qui l'avait pardonné déjà tant de fois.

Arrivé chez lui il n'avait plus qu'une chose en tête, s'atteler au PDRSSLQG :

**Le Programme De Recherches Scientifique Sur La Question Granger.**

Il fallait partir de la base : des informations stable déjà acquises et indémodables ou récentes.

- Granger, prénom Hermione. Née Moldue, parents décédés au mois de juin.

- Amis présumée de Potter et de la Weasley family. A priori en liens avec Remus Lupin. Mais est également en contact si ce n'est amante avec Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini.

- A Passer l'été enfermer dans les donjons de Voldemort sous la tutel de Malefoy père et en a résulté une possible grossesse non désirée.

- Maitrise ou du moins sait utiliser la magie vive.

- A changer de timbre de voix.

- Travail surement pour l'ordre du phénix.

- A de multiples personnalités.

- Meilleure élève de son école.

Il regarda sa liste il semblait avoir réunit toutes les informations qu'il pouvait affirmer sur la jeune femme, il prit une inspiration et commença alors à écrire de plus en plus frénétiquement toutes les questions la concernant :

Comment use-t-elle de la magie vive ?

Comment s'est-elle échappée de chez l'autre fou ?

Comment tient-elle après un pareil traumatisme ?

Est –elle ligimens ?

Quelle est sa relation avec Potter ?

Quelle est sa relation avec Lupin ?

Quelle est sa relation avec Zabini ?

Et surtout quelle est sa relation avec Malefoy ?

« Que de questions !»

Le maitre des potions sursauta ! Le Lycan lui faisant face sourit a cette réaction.

« Pris sur le fait Severus ?»

Celui-ci se passa les mains sur le visage pour se remettre de ses émotions et grogna :

« On t'a jamais appris a frapper Lupin ? »

« Oh … Mais j'ai frappé, je constate que tu étais bien trop absorbé par tes interrogations pour m'avoir entendu. D'ailleurs si je peux t'aider Hermione et moi somme amis. »

« Et depuis quand les professeurs sont amis avec leur élèves ? »

« Pas leur … une. C'est d'Hermione dont on parle, d'une jeune femme intelligente et cultivée qui sait réfléchir et tenir de vrais conversation qui avouons-le surpasse de loin celles de nombreuses femmes de notre âges. Sans compter ce que nous avons en communs.»

« Oh mais quelle touchante déclaration d'amour lupin, à quand les fiançailles ? » railla le sombre professeur, pour cacher l'animosité que cette déclaration avait provoqué en lui. Elle était unique il se savait, pas besoin de lui faire un dessin. D'ailleurs qu'étaient-se ces « points communs » ?

Le loup-garou rougit à cette évocation et détourna le sujet pour reprendre constance. (Cependant le professeur de potion n'avait rien manqué de cela)

« Bref, je venais te voir pour te parler de la potion, comme la pleine lune et dans un peu plus d'une semaine, je voulais savoir si tu avais envisagé de la faire ? Je sais que je te demande beaucoup de ton temps et je comprendrai que… »

« C'est bon Lupin, du calme. La potion est prête je te l'apporterai comme il faut trois jours avant la pleine lune, ne t'en fais pas le loup ne sortira pas de sont trou »

Le Lycan s'illumina à cette réponse et s'éclipsa après avoir remercié prestement son sauveur. Le laissant seul avec sa feuille et une nouvelle question en tête :

Quelle est sa relation avec moi ?

* * *

tadaaaa ^^


	10. Chapter 9 : Parce que c'était lui

hello tout le monde !

Voici un nouveau chapitre rester en suspend suite a un trou spatio-temporel m'ayant fait rater une année entière -_-

**Je vous remercie toutes des rewiews et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!**

**Au programme** : des nouvelles questions, une possible promesse de réponse et du rouge ^^

Il ne faut pas hésiter à donner son avis ca peut m'aider à orienter l'aventure ^^

sans plus tarder voici le nouveau chapitre !

Ps : je ne possède toujours pas ces personnages snif ...

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Parce que c'était lui, Parce que c'était moi.**

« Quelle est sa relation avec moi ? »

Il tiqua. avait-il bien écrit cette question ? L'intervention de ce fichu loup garou l'avait perturbé ! Ses questions l'embrouillaient plus qu'autre chose. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec lui ! Il n'y avait aucune relation. Une relation se base sur un échange, une présence. Alors que lui, il l'avait ignoré pendant des années, puis dans les moments où elle avait besoin de lui il l'avait tout simplement abandonnée…

Il l'avait abandonnée dans les cachots. Il l'avait abandonné a l'infirmière au lieux de s'occuper d'elle. Il l'avait même abandonnée quand elle était venu lui demander de l'aide. Et là encore. Au lieu d'essayer de la comprendre, il la posait comme un problème. Comme une potion compliquée à décortiquer pour en comprendre les subtilités.

Pourtant elle n'était même plus subtile, elle était un mystère à part entière. Une fascination pure et simple, ce qui l'inquiétait d'autant plus. Il ne devait pas s'intéresser à elle. Il ne devait pas s'interroger sur elle. Il devait passer à autre chose.

Autre chose …

Voila ce qu'il lui fallait! Et ce maudit loup garou lui tendait une perche. Il allait faire un stock de potion tue loup pour le gaver pendant toute l'année à venir … voir la suivante.

C'est ainsi que le professeur de potion, une nouvelle direction en tête, partie vider cette dernière dans son laboratoire. Ce n'est malheureusement qu'arriver sur place, qu'il constata qu'il avait fini le stock d'ingrédients rares et onéreux lors de la dernière composition de la potion.

Pris d'une soudaine rage, Snape s'emporta contre le bureau désespérément vide se tenant malgré tout fièrement devant lui 'surement construit par un griffondor'. Foutue école ! Pas moyen de fournir du matériel ne serait-ce que descend, ni même des ingrédients nécessaires à l'application de son art. Mais le vieux fou accro aux sucreries ne pensait surement pas à la nécessité de soigner son maudit loup-garou adorateur d'élèves ! Enfin d'une élève…

La rage de l'ex-espion reprit de plus belle ' comme si cette griffonne n'avait pas assez de détraqués autour d'elle, il fallait d'un Lycan s'entiche d'elle! Et pas n'importe lequel… un charmant petit loup de compagnie.

C'était définitif, cette fille ne savait pas s'entourer. Après le soit disant Héros à la mèche rebelle et son idiot de chien-chien rouquin, une bande de serpentards en chaleur, elle se retrouvait maintenant avec un loup garou à dresser et un professeur pervers !

'Pervers'…

Sa poitrine se comprima. IL avait besoin d'air, il fallait qu'il sorte de là. Ce laboratoire l'étouffait autant que sa colère et sa culpabilité. Et c'est en toute 'logique' que Snape se catapulta sur la porte, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

La fraicheur des couloirs de Poudlard apaisant ses angoisses, il se mit à déambuler au fil des étages attendant que la fatigue le prenne pour rentrer se coucher. Ce n'est en redescendant vers le hall qu'il l'entendit.

Sa voix…

Il pouvait la reconnaitre parmi toutes maintenant, à ce son si différent, légèrement écorchée. Comme si un hurlement de trop avait suffit à lui arraché la voix, à la changer de façon immuable. Comme marquée à jamais….

Il s'arrêta au coin de l'escalier se dissimulant dans son ombre pour l'observer. Elle était en train de réprimandait deux élèves de Serdaigle, jouant savamment son rôle de préfète ' étonnamment pas en chef', ignorant qu'elle-même semblait venir de l'extérieur. Malgré cela le sombre professeur choisi de ne pas sortir de sa cachette, ou plutôt il ne l'envisagea même pas. Son regard c'était perdu dans la contemplation des pieds de la jeune lionne, du moins de la robe qui les couvrait. Une robe qui détonnait de l'uniforme de ses collègues malgré la cape la recouvrant. Un rouge. Vif, puissant et magnétique. Une vraie robe de sorcier comme celle que portait Dumbledore lors de ses grandes cérémonies. Une robe qui jurait complètement avec le rôle de préfète, son statut d'étudiante. D'enfant ignorante ….

Perdu dans ses appréciations, le professeur ne sortie de sa torpeur qu'en voyant l'écarlate couleur frôler les marches devant lui. Il expira l'air qu'il avait maintenue sans se rendre compte durant ce temps la. Quand il reprit ses esprits il était seul et c'est légèrement désorienté qu'il rejoignit ses appartements.

Dans les ténèbres de sa chambre, l'esprit du sombre professeur bouillonnait, l'empêchant de trouver le sommeil. Et quand celui-ci arriva au petit matin il du lutter de toute ses forces pour ne pas lui céder, de peur de ré-affronter sa Némésis en cauchemars. Il ne supporterait pas une nouvelle fois l'idée d'un Malefoy posant les mains sur la lionne.

Un frisson d'effroi lui passa dans le dos. Et si c'était le cas en cet instant ? Avait-elle délaissé Potter pour retrouvé le jeune serpent une nouvelle fois ? Sa lettre n'avait peut-être été qu'un prétexte pour la lionne….

Voila que son cerveau se retourner de nouveau contre lui. Son esprit se reperdait dans un flot de questions. Egaré par le souvenir de la robe qui lui apportait d'autres interrogations encore. Qu'avait-elle avec cette couleur ? Les deux semblaient désormais indissociables ? Le rouge vibrant face au teint pale comme la lune de la jeune femme, se mêlant comme toujours a l'or de son regard.

L'or …. Comme celui du loup-garou. Aimait-il le rouge ? Surement c'était un idiot de griffondor après tout.

Mais l'or… Tout cet or qui fondait, se mélangeait au rouge, les deux tourbillonnant de plus en plus vite, dans le fond de son chaudron. Il se senti happer et rentra dans la potion comme on rentre dans une pensine.

« aaaaaah ! » Le professeur ténébreux sursauta, le corps en sueur. Il avait céder et s'était endormi malgré les questions qui le tourmentaient.

Le manque de sommeil ne lui réussissait pas apparemment. Snape se frotta le visage et alla dans la douche se préparer pour siéger dans la grande salle, le soleil ayant enfin daignait se lever.

Il du s'assoupir sous la douche de nouveau, car la quand il arriva dans la grande salle, celle-ci était déjà pleine. Mais ce qui impressionna l'ex mangemort, fut le silence qu'il y régnait. Il avança doucement regardant les tables allongées ou les élèves resté muet de passant discrètement les nouvelles du jour de mains en mains. Dépassant la table des griffons, leur princesse tendit à son professeur la gazette du sorcier, ne lui adressant aucun regard, celui-ci étant fixé sur la table de Serpentard. Et à bien y regarder, la salle entière semblait fixer les jeunes serpents, ou du moins leur prince bien à eux : Drago Malefoy.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Snape alla s'assoir à la table professorale et commença sa lecture. Palissant au fil des lignes.

« Info spéciale !

Le corps de Lucius Malefoy retrouvé dans l'allée des embrumes

C'est cette nuit en sortant une soirée bien arrosé qu'un jeune sorcier, voulant garder son identité cachée est littéralement tombé sur le corps de feu Lucius Malefoy. D'après une information divulgué par le bureau des aurores, le sorcier fut retrouvé envelopper dans une cape et portant le masque des mangemort. La marque ne flottant pas dans les environs, tout laisse à penser que Mr Malefoy aurait fait partir des serviteur de vous savez qui. Cependant les aurores préfère rester discret par rapport a cette information qui pourrait le jeter le discrédit sur le ministère tout entier a seulement quelque mois des élections.

Cependant il semblerait que Lucius Malefoy serait mort depuis environ une semaine et que cela pourrait n'être qu'une simple mise en scène. Le mystère reste entier. Et le chef des aurores a déclaré aucune autre information ne sera donnée avant la fin de l'enquête. »

La grande salle se mit a tourné autour du sombre professeur, au point qu'il du s'accrocher à la table pour ne pas s'effondrer.

Il lui semblait qu'un être particulièrement sadique s'amuser a faire disparait un à un tout les éléments et les personne qui constituer la trame de sa vie. Faisant disparaitre peu à peu chacun des fils qui le tenaient. Lui en levant un peu de lui à chaque fois.

Certes Malefoy était un connard de la pire espèce, mais à un moment de sa vie il avait été son ami, le seul même. Et le voilà mort, sans confrontation sans au revoir, sans rien…

Et lui que lui restait –il ?

Son neveu … Mais oui et le fils de Lucius dans tout ça et « DRAGO » ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, le professeur de potion s'était levé et avait crié le nom du nouvel orphelin à travers la grande salle, si bien que tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Quand il croisa enfin le regard de son protéger, il dut se retenir d'aller le serrer contre lui. Non pas que ces soit une tendance naturelle chez lui, bien au contraire, mais il n'avait jamais vu tant de désespoir dans ces yeux gris. La fierté et l'orgueil semblaient avoir céder le pas à une profonde tristesse et quelque chose de ressemblant a de la culpabilité.

Le sombre professeur du prendre tout ce qu'il lui rester de force pour récupérer un ton sérieux , et tout en restant derrière la table des professeur il convoqua le serpentard au bureau du directeur. Ce dernier se le va immédiatement et sortie de la grande salle, la tête haute malgré de fardeau qu'il portait.

Le suivant, le maitre des potions ne put se retenir de regarder la table des griffondor pour observer la réaction de leur princesse. Cependant celle-ci semblait s'être volatilisée.

Un doute s'insinua dans l'esprit de Snape. Après tout la mort de Lucius semblait correspondre avec le retour de la jeune lionne. Et la culpabilité de Drago... Regretter-il alors d'avoir choisi pour amante la possible meurtrière de son père ?

* * *

Alors ?

à bientôt bisous


End file.
